Axolotl(VanquishedHydra4844
Backstory: Axolotl was born to two high-ranking SeaWings, Lobefin, a member of the queen's council, and Spray, a general in the armies. By the time he hatched, his family already four(4) dragonets: Twin sisters Glade and Seaweed, and brothers Luminous and Trench, though they weren't twins. All of Lobefin's previous dragonets had his snout with Spray's scales, or a mix of his and Spray's scales. When Axolotl hatched, Lobefin had hopes that his latest dragonet would be no different than his others. Unfortunately, Lobefin got a horrible shock, because when Axolotl hatched, he had Lobefin's snout, alright, but his scales were pink! Absolutely disgusted by him, Lobefin named his newest dragonet after the ugliest thing he could think of: the axolotl. As he grew up, Axolotl was constantly reminded that he was different, as he was teased incessantly by both Trench and Seaweed, as well as the other dragonets that he interacted with on a daily basis. One day, he got sick of it, so, using the skills that his mother taught him, as well as various skills he'd picked up by observing how several assassins did their job, he snuck into one of his enemies' rooms, held the dragonet's jaws shut while he pulled out a dagger and quickly and quietly sliced the dragonet's throat, then ripped open the dragonet's underbelly, ripped out all the dragonet's insides, then pinned the body to the wall by it's wings along with a note that read: '''This is what happens to everyone who opposes me! ~ The Throttled Bluefin'. '' After the deed was done, Axolotl wiped the dagger off, and swam out, taking the dagger with him, thinking they wouldn't catch him. Over the next seven years, Axolotl committed many murders, to the point where it became almost suspicious. He always left notes on the bodies, letting the nobility and higher class run themselves crazy over his latest kill, and never arrive at a definite conclusion, which he liked- a lot. At the age of twelve(12), they finally caught him. Axolotl was dragged forcibly before Queen Salt, where he proceeded to say that he bowed to no one, least of all a stupid pretender like her, after which the queen ordered that Axolotl be thrown in prison until he confessed that he was behind the murders, and if needed, tortured until he did. For the next three(3) years, Axolotl was fed only once a day, and tortured to the point where he nearly broke, but he still wouldn't tell anything. The guards even admitted later that he was perhaps the strongest willed dragon they had ever met, as most dragons would crack under Queen Salt's gaze. At the age of fifteen(15), Axolotl was so skinny, to the point where he was literally slobbering anytime someone mentioned food, and he could count every one of his ribs. Even for a murderer, Axolotl cheered the guards outside his cell up with his sense of humor, his jokes, and his semi-optimistic view about life in the prison, noting that it wasn't too different from how he had grown up. In addition to his odd sense of humor, Axolotl discovered a new hobby: singing. Though he sang pretty off-key, he would make up a new song every night, and make it the theme song for the next day, singing it every morning, noon, and evening, which was when he would make a new one. Eventually, he escaped, never confessing, and fleeing to the Black Shark's bases, where he eventually became a member, and hopes to one day reunite with Spray, Glade, and Luminous. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)